Solo una vez
by Anvi-Snape
Summary: Tras muchos años, Snape vuelve a reencontrarse con una persona a la que creyó olvidada en el recuerdo... Potter de por medio, que pasará cuando lo tenga que ir a buscar a casa de los Dursley? Reviews please!
1. Default Chapter

SÓLO UNA VEZ

Bueno pues para empezar tengo que decir que se ambienta en Los Merodeadores. Es el verano anterior al último curso de los Merodeadores, Severus Snape y Lily Evans.

Petunia... vienes a despedirme? Me voy con los Snape y la verdad me gustaría que te despidieras de mí ya que no nos veremos hasta Navidad- murmuró Lily a su hermana mayor

Esta bien, por lo menos ese tal Snape me gusta más que Potter- contestó su hermana

Severus sólo es mi amigo, voy a seguir saliendo con James Potter, aunque es mejor que no se entere de que paso las vacaciones con Sev- dijo Lily con una sonrisa

Caminaron hacia la estación King Kross y llegaron al punto dónde había quedado con Severus, el cúal apareció puntual

Vaya por lo menos este llega puntual- murmuró para sí Petunia que al verlo se sonrojó.- nunca dijiste que Snape fuera tan atractivo

Severus atractivo?- preguntó Lily mirando fijamente a Severus

Hola, espero no llegar tarde- dijo Severus con una sonrisa

No claro que no- murmuró sonrojada Petunia

Eh... ella es mi hermana mayor, Petunia Evans- los presentó

Severus

Encantado- sonrió él mirándola con extrañeza

Bueno, pasadlo bien, nos veremos en Navidad- gritó Petunia cuando ambos se alejaban entre la multitud- y qué cuando fui a Hogwarts no había ningún chico tan guapo!!!! Siempre le toca a ella

Severus estaba sentado a la orilla del mar, esperan do a que Lily bajara a la playa, ella se había parado con Potter quién estaba en el hotel con Black y Narcisa.

Hola Sev- dijo una pelirroja acercándose hasta él

Hola Lily- murmuró clavando sus ojos negros en los verdes de ella- y Potter?

No lo sé, la verdad no me importa, que se quede dónde esté yo estoy muy a gusto- dijo fijando sus ojos en el mar

Ahhh...- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Severus

Cómo puede ser que nunca me haya dado cuenta de que tengo como amigo al chico más sexy de Slytherin?- preguntó ella recordando las palabras de su hermana Petunia al hablar de lo atractivo que era Severus cuando se despedía de ellos en la estación

Yo? Pero tú te has fijado bien en mí?- preguntó incrédulo

Sí, ves que haya aquí algún otro Slytherin? Tengo más amigos de Slytherin?- preguntó ella a su vez con una sonrisa- no lo mires, no te acerques... no lo beses... Lily... te dije que no lo besarás!- se reclamó a sí misma mientras todo sucedía

Deja de hacer el tonto Sev, y ven aquí conmigo- murmuró Lily haciendo ver que se enfadaba mientras señalaba una toalla puesta junto a ella

Lily... yo... esto no está bien... tú sabes lo que yo siento... y yo sé lo de Potter- balbuceó Severus Snape muy nervioso mirando los grandes ojos verdes de su amiga pelirroja

Deja aparte a James! Estamos aquí sólo tú y yo... y no sé que es lo que me está pasando pero Petunia me hizo ver algo... y no quiero pensar en el futuro, quiero que estes conmigo sin importar lo que venga después- repuso Lily abrazándolo cariñosamente mientras escondía su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Severus- debo estar loca- se autoconvenció ella de que lo que hacía era una locura pero sin embargo, no podía dejar escapar a Severus, no en esas vacaciones.

Mira Sev... está amaneciendo- murmuró la pelirroja

Ummm... déjame dormir- respondió despertando el chico

Está amaneciendo- repitió la chia de ojos verdes

Pues que amanezca...- contestó malhumorado Severus- estaba durmiendo

De verdad, cómo eres! Despierta- le gritó Lily haciendo que él se levantará de un salto- voy a hacernos fotos mágicas y muggles, me he traído las dos

Sev!- murmuró la pelirroja enterrándose en brazos de su mejor amigo- esto es... ojalá no acabe nunca

Shuuu...- susurró el chico- y esas fotos?

Voy - dijo colocando la cámara muggle para que los cogiera bien y después con la cámara mágica grabó un momento mágico (valga la rebundancia) dónde Severus y Lily se besaban apasionadamente

Lily Evans, en estos momentos ya Lily Potter miró la fotografía que tenía guardada en un cajón.

En ella un chico y una chica veían abrazados el amanecer, aunque él parecía un poco dormido. Por detrás de dicha fotografía muggle sólo un nombre, "Severus".

Ya no lo recordaba...- dijo para sí la chica, algunos años más mayor

Sólo una vez...- susurró Lily- te echo de menos Severus...

Espero que te gustará mi regalo de bodas- susurró un chico alto de ojos negros

Severus!- gritó ella abrazándolo- han pasado ya dos años.

Tengo que irme Lily... recuerdo ese día todas las noches y tengo la foto en movimiento- dijo desapareciendo

Al escuchar nombrar la foto en movimiento recordó el beso que se dieron y se sonrojó, ¿que nunca iba a dejar de recordarlo y sonrojarse?- se preguntó a sí misma

Lily... te encuentras bien?- preguntó un hombre de pelo azabache con gafas que cargaba un niño pequeño en brazos

Sí James, sólo recordaba un verano en la playa...- contestó ella

En la playa? Nosotros no hemos ido a la playa- dijo muy confuso su marido

Olvídalo James- repuso ella- acuesta a Harry - yo siempre recordaré ese verano- dijo mirando de nuevo la foto que tenía en sus manos- cómo olvidar esa dulce sonrisa de Sev. Me equivoqué pero Harry me mantiene en pie, mi bebé.

En una habitación de Hogwarts, el profesor de pociones miraba una foto en movimiento recordando el dulce sabor de los labios de la chica de la foto, por detrás sólo se encontraba escrito un " te extrañol, Lily"

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado... tampoco tenía pensado escribirlo así pero ya se sabe siempre se cambian algunas ideas.

Visiten el libro de visitas y dejen su opinión y si no ya saben... icaper2002yahoo.es


	2. Recordar el pasado

RECORDAR EL PASADO

Bueno pues aquí va el fict Severus/Petunia, sé que es una pareja diferente pero no puedo evitarlo. Es un fict como consecuencia de "Solo una vez"

Sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero se puede decir que para Petunia Evans fue amor a primera vista y... Eh, la canción explica los sentimientos de Vernon Dursley (sé que es extraño pero... es la única manera que encuentro para poder hacer un Petunia/Severus en condiciones) Segundo intento. Y la canción era "Lo noto" de Hombres G

Recuerdo de Petunia

Por lo menos este es puntual- murmuró Petunia, al verlo se sonrojó- nunca dijiste que Snape fuera tan atractivo.

Severus atractivo?- preguntó Lily mirando fijamente a Severus

Hola, espero no llegar tarde- dijo Severus con una sonrisa

No claro que no- murmuró sonrojada Petunia

Eh... ella es mi hermana mayor, Petunia Evans- los presentó- Severus

Encantado- sonrió él mirándola con extrañeza

Bueno, pasadlo bien, nos veremos en Navidad- gritó Petunia cuando ambos se alejaban entre la multitud- y qué cuando fui a Hogwarts no había ningún chico tan guapo!!!! Siempre le toca a ella

Maldito Snape!!!!- murmuró Harry Potter escribiendo su ensayo de la Poción del sueño y las propiedades de los ingredientes.

Harry?- preguntó su tía totalmente pálida hacía mucho que no recordaba a Severus Snape

Oh...- murmuró escondiendo los pergaminos

No hace falta, supongo que pociones no se te da muy bien, a ninguno de nosotros se nos daba bien- murmuró Petunia sonriente

Cómo?

Soy una bruja que intentó olvidar su pasado en el mundo mágico

Conociste al profesor Snape?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad

Sí, tu madre me lo presentó poco antes de conocer a Vernon.

Petunia y Harry se quedaron mirando unos minutos, ninguno sabía que decir, era demasiado extraño, tras quince años sin hablar, sin intentar conocerse el uno al otro, esto era nuevo.

Ummm creo que mejor me voy, mañana vendrá uno de tus profesores a por ti no?- preguntó Petunia mostrándole una sonrisa que nunca había visto, era sincera.

Sí, no creo que tío Vernon...

Él no sabe nada, y no creo que deba saberlo- sonrió con complicidad- será nuestro secreto, por cierto, quien vendrá a recogerte?

Snape- masculló molesto sin ver el sonrojo de su tía

No...no puede ser, Severus no- murmuró saliendo de la habitación

Buenas noches Vernon- susurró Petunia echándose en su lado de la cama dándole la espalda a su esposo

Buenas noches Petunia- susurró Vernon Dursley acercándose a Petunia para darle un beso, ella se retiró casi inconscientemente

Vernon tengo mucho sueño, estoy muy cansada- le dijo intentando excusarse y sin mirarlo se volvió de nuevo para dormir

Buenas días Petunia- murmuró Vernon Dursley a una dormida Petunia

Ummmm qué hora es?- preguntó la mujer

Las ocho y media- sonrió Vernon esperando un beso

OH... Severus!!!!- gritó Petunia levantándose para limpiar y arreglarse- ahora mismo te hago el desayuno cariño.

Vernon simplemente se vistió pulcramente, como siempre, se sentó en el sillón delante de la tele y esperó a que Petunia lo llamara con el desayuno.

Harry... despierta, Harry despierta, Severus estará aquí dentro de tres horas, tienes que arreglar el baúl...- murmuró Petunia acariciando la mejilla de Harry

Ummmm, por favor quiero dormir, necesito dormir, Sra. Weasley- murmuró Harry entre sueños

Harry- susurró Petunia recorriendo con su dedo la cicatriz de su sobrino.

Oh, me he dormido!!!! Tía Petunia me matará!!!! Pero mi sueño era tan dulce- suspiró Harry abriendo los ojos

No te voy a matar...- sonrió Petunia- y no fue un sueño. Ahora levanta que Severus Snape te recogerá dentro de tres horas- y saliendo de la habitación- No creo que tu tío quiera estar en casa cuando venga Severus, Dudley y él se marcharán pero yo no.

Tras unos diez minutos, el desayuno estaba listo

Vernon, el desayuno está listo, ven a la mesa

Gracias Pety- le dió un beso en los labios que ella no rechazó pero que le resultó indiferente.

Buenos días mamá- dijo Dudley con su sonrisa de cerdito

Buenos días hijo, hoy irás con tu padre, no creo que quieras estar aquí cuando uno de esos anormales venga a llevarse a Harry

Oh claro, en cuanto termine de desayunar nos vamos- murmuró Vernon- te pasa algo? Estas muy nerviosa, acaso quieres quedarte?

No, pero debo hacerlo... y si hacen algo en casa? Debo quedarme- sentenció Petunia mientras subía las escaleras para limpiar.

Nos vamos!!!!- gritó Vernon

Que tengais un buen día

Todo estaba recogido, faltaban quince minutos para las once, Harry lo tenía todo listo, estaba sentado en un sillón junto a Petunia, que estaba demasiado nerviosa, vería a alguien de su mundo, del mundo que había intentado olvidar.

Y no era cualquier persona, era la persona que le hizo huir, el hombre del que se enamoró una vez sin saber, el hombre que estaba enamorado de Lily, el hombre del que Lily le escribía, el hombre que una vez estuvo con su hermana, él, Severus Snape llegaría en quince minutos y le recordaría el pasado. Aun cuando él, ni siquiera sabría de sus sentimientos, aun cuando él, ni siquiera la recordaría, sin saber su sufrimiento.

Urgggg estas chimeneas!!!- exclamó malhumorado Severus Snape al caer en la chimenea- odio la red Flu.

Profesor

Listo Potter?- preguntó

Sí, adiós tía Petunia- murmuró Harry. Petunia Dursley lo miró y le dió un beso en la mejilla

Adiós Harry, cuídate, sé bueno y por favor no te metas en líos, te quiero.

Todo eso impactó a Harry, pero sin duda el más sorprendido era Severus Snape, que al escuchar el nombre de Petunia, algo se le vino a la memoria, una rubia junto a Lily en la estación King Kross esperándolo, en el verano en que sucedió todo.

Recuerdo de Severus Snape

Allí está Lily- se dijo a sí mismo. Se acercó a ella, no estaba sola una rubia de ojos verdes estaba a su lado

Hola, espero no llegar tarde

No claro que no- murmuró sonrojada la rubia

Eh... ella es mi hermana, Petunia Evans- los presentó Lily

Encantado- murmuró Severus mirándola fijamente- vaya con la hermana de Lily, es igual de bonita, me recuerda a Narcisa- pensó Severus mientras Lily y él andaban por la estación

Y nunca más volvió a pensar en Petunia Evans

Petunia- repitió Severus mirándola fijamente

Encantada de volver a verle Severus- sonrió Petunia mientras le tendía la mano

El gusto es mío, sin ninguna duda- murmuró Severus Snape estrechándole la mano.

Petunia y Severus se miraron sonrojados, esa sensación era desconocida para ambos, hacía mucho que habían dejado de ser adolescentes y sin embargo, en esos momentos parecían chiquillos de quince años.

Profesor... no deberíamos irnos ya?- preguntó Harry incómodo

Eh, sí Potter- dijo sin despegar su vista de Petunia

Lily... tuvo suerte- murmuró Petunia Dursley dándose media vuelta para preparar la comida- y después se quedó con ese idiota de Potter... teniendo a Severus a su lado... que nunca se dió cuenta de que él era mejor?

Petunia seguía hablando creyendo que Severus y Harry se habían ido, pero la voz de Harry la sorprendió y la hizo ruborizarse, ya que tal como pensó Petunia si Harry seguía allí, Severus Snape, también.

Tía... me firmas esta autorización para poder ir a Hogsmeade?

Ummmm, sí, claro- respondió Petunia dándose la vuelta intentando no mirar al profesor de pociones.

Voy al baño, no pienso escaparme profesor, sólo necesito...

Vaya de una vez Potter!!!!- exclamó furioso, en realidad estaba turbado, todo lo que Petunia Dursley había dicho era..., y de alguna manera debía pagar su frustración y turbación con Potter.

Firmada, usted se la entregará a Dumbledore no?- preguntó Petunia

Ummm- pareció pensarselo con una sonrisa perversa- Sí, claro.

Sra. Dursley...- suspiró Severus mientras Petunia daba paseos de un lado a otro

Lo siento... son los nervios, nunca he utilizado los polvos flu

Ah...

Es que me gustaría ir a Hogwarts de nuevo- explicó Petunia

Los muggles no... de nuevo?- preguntó Severus

Oh... Lily nunca le dijo que soy una bruja? Pues sí, yo estaba en Hogwarts... pero me cambiaron a Alfonso X, El Mago

Ya estoy listo- susurró Harry

Bien, Sra. Dursley agarrese a mí-murmuró ruborizado Snape

Ummm, debo dejarle una nota a Vernon- y separándose de ellos escribió

"Vernon, he salido volveré en unas horas, o quizá mañana. He dejado todo preparado.

Petunia"

El día en Hogwarts pasó volando, y Petunia tenía que regresar a casa.

Adiós Harry- se despidió Petunia dándole un beso- escribe una lechuza.

Adiós tía Petunia- murmuró Harry saliendo de la habitación, encaminándose hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

Severus y Petunia se miraron, era la despedida.

Encantada profesor Snape-murmuró Petunia

Igualmente, Petunia Evans... quiero decir Sra. Dursley.

Petunia se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, Severus giró en ese momento la cabeza y sus labios se unieron, era un momento mágico.

Ni Petunia ni Severus separaron sus labios, más bien se juntaron más.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar, pero el carraspeo de Albus Dumbledore los sacó de su burbuja.

Ejemm- carraspeó el director, ambos se separaron de inmediato

Lo siento- murmuraron a la vez

Debo irme- expresó Petunia con desánimo.

Un placer volver a verla, Sra. Dursley, un lástima que aquel Ravenclaw y usted no siguieran adelante- Petunia se sonrojó, recordando a Roger Davies.

Y entrando en la chimenea, regresó a casa.

Por fin has vuelto!!!- exclamó Vernon desde el sillón

Sí- murmuró Petunia

Dónde has estado?

Ummm por ahí- respondió sin ganas

Vernon se acercó a ella y la besó. Y el mágico beso que Severus y ella se dieron regresó a su mente y se separó de Vernon.

Estoy cansada

Sí, como siempre- repusó Vernon- como si no lo hubiera notado.

Y así Petunia pasó cada día, intentando no recordar, intentando olvidar, pero el pasado, ese pasado regresaba una y otra vez con cada beso, cada caricia o cada gesto de Vernon y día tras día ella le repetía..."estoy cansada"

Petunia deja de recordar el pasado- se reprochaba a sí misma mientras una triste sonrisa iluminaba sus labios - Severus...

FIN

Bueno, pues el final es un poco malo, lo sé, pero... no hay manera, no creo que Petunia tuviera el valor de abandonar a Vernon y Dudley para irse al mundo mágico con Severus así que sólo se me ocurrió esto.


End file.
